


Hot and Cold.

by malfoible



Series: December Days [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: First story in a series for multiple fandoms, centered around the holidays.





	Hot and Cold.

Stiles lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, some days he just couldn’t be bothered.  
Lately everything had been going wrong.  
His best friend had been turned into a werewolf, ghouls and demons seemed to have settled on Beacon Hills as their natural home and worst of all he had fallen in love…well maybe….maybe it was just a crush….all dudes... most dudes…well some dudes…must have crushes on hot guys that cross their paths…right… and Derek was hot…. Even when he was being grumpy and moody and threatening Stiles with actual bodily harm, he was still hot…

Christmas Eve and it still felt like too much effort to get out of bed.  
Hearing about his Dad having to go into work on Christmas Day, Scott’s mom had kindly invited Stiles for dinner, his Dad would join them later.  
But Stiles knew Scott would spend the whole day talking about Allison or even worse, she’d turn up and they’d ignore him altogether.   
Christmas day would be rubbish.   
Today would be rubbish.   
Coming home last evening his jeep had broken down and just as he set off to walk, winter had arrived with a vengeance.  
Snow had fallen thick and fast until he was covered, slipping and sliding as he hurried along the quiet, dark road.  
He frowned to himself, when had snow turned from being a thing to be enjoyed, sledging, skating, hot chocolate, he must be getting old.  
Winter stretched out before him, nothing to look forward to, werewolves, demons, heartbreak, wow was he feeling sorry for himself, maybe a shower would help.

The house felt cold and he raced into the bathroom turned on the shower and shed his clothes…

“Aaarh….”

“Stiles are you shouting son? The boilers bust and there’s no hot water. I have to go to work, will you give Derek a call?”

Stiles already back into bed yelled back. “Derek?”

“Mm yep Derek Hale, he’s just fitted a new heating system in that old house of his. I was up there a couple of days ago, he’s done a really good job.  
Give him a call, see if he can help? Tell him I’ll pay the going rate. Bye son.” The door slammed.

Christmas Eve, freezing cold, no hot water… jeep broken down….worst Christmas ever…

Stiles dressed in as many layers as he could fit on and still move his arms. He picked up his phone.  
“Hi Derek em, it’s me, em Stiles I mean. My Dad…. em the boiler is bust and Dad thought you might come have a look at it, he’ll pay….”

“I’ll have a look, don’t know if I’ll be able to fix it, I’ll not be long.”

Stiles made some coffee and turned on the oven so at least the kitchen would be warm.  
He switched between standing in front of it and walking to the window to look for Derek.   
Catching sight of himself in the mirror he groaned. He looked scruffy and with so many clothes on he was almost round.  
How was Derek ever going to want him after seeing him like this?  
He probably smelled bad too.   
He went to borrow some of his Dad’s aftershave and splashed it liberally over his neck and also his clothes.

Derek turned up a few minutes later grinning at Stiles outfit.   
“Cold? You should do some exercise, go out for a run. That would warm you up.”

Stiles sighed, now Derek thought he was a wimp too.   
He led the way to the boiler.  
He stood watching for a few minutes as Derek took off his coat and lay down on the floor to see underneath.

Derek hair was curled over his collar at the back, his arms were tanned, the muscles well defined in his shoulders and back, a surge of lust raced through Stiles….Just a crush…just a crush….  
He moaned softly and to cover it up, began to talk, about anything and nothing, babbling on and on until Derek turned his head.  
“I will be quicker if I can concentrate.”

Stiles crept off into the kitchen, great, he’d annoyed Derek while he was working, he couldn’t do anything right.  
He made some more coffee so he could offer Derek a cup and found an old packet of cookie mix in the back of a cupboard.   
The instructions were clear enough and soon the smell of baking fought with the wave of scent Stiles was wearing.  
He waited a while before returning to Derek.

“Want some coffee?”

“When I’m finished, I think I’ve found out what’s wrong, pass that wrench.”

A few more minutes and the hissing and gurgling that showed the boiler was starting up, began.  
“Ha, that worked.” Derek sat up.

Stiles smiled, “Thanks, I didn’t know you could do that. Dad said you’d been fixing up your house.”

“Can’t afford to pay anyone, so I thought I’d do it myself. You can find out how to do lots of things on the internet. Some of it is just common sense.”

Derek followed Stiles into the kitchen to wash his hands.

“I’ll have that coffee now, and tell your Dad no charge, it was nothing.”

Stiles poured the coffee and pulled open the oven door. “Cookie?”

A twinkle filled Derek’s eyes. “You baked me cookies?”

Stiles blushed, was baking cookies wrong?  
Did it mean something he didn’t know about?  
Why was Derek smiling?   
When did he ever smile?  
Was Derek teasing?  
Did he think Stiles was flirting?  
Was he flirting?  
Was Derek flirting?  
Derek was eating cookies and drinking coffee with every sign of enjoyment.  
When he had finished, he nodded his thanks and went to pick up his tool bag.

Stiles walked him to the door.

“You can go have a shower now, you might want to get rid of that aftershave.  
You really don’t have to try so hard, I like it best when you smell like yourself.  
Thanks for the cookies, try gingerbread next time I love gingerbread.” he bent his head and brushed Stiles lips with his own.  
” Merry Christmas Stiles. “

Heat radiated through Stiles, beginning at his lips, that brief kiss of Derek’s warming him through.  
He leaned against the door, his eyes were glazed and his tongue ran gently over his lips.  
Derek liked how he smelled.  
Derek had smiled at him.  
Derek had flirted with him.  
Derek had kissed him.  
Best Christmas ever.


End file.
